Naruto: Unmei Kuronikuru
by EnglishOtaku
Summary: Naruto: Unmei Kuronikuru / ナルト：運命クロニクル is my unique original multi-chapter story following on from Naruto Shippuden with all the characters now enduring their lives as adult shinobi, contains pairings such as NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTem etc. Contains swearing, sexual references, and violence. DISCLAIMER: I own NO characters, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: **__**Unmei Kuronikuru**_

**ナルト：運命クロニクル**

_**Chapter 1: Rokudaime Hokage**_

Thirteen years, thirteen long eventful years had passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the lives of many dedicated shinobi were lost on the road to victory but each soul lives on in the memory of others, and so in the village of Konoha, the will of fire continues to burn fiercely and brightly.

After the death of Lady Hokage, the Hero of the Leaf stood proudly to finally accept his role as Hokage, after many years of determination and perseverance he finally achieved his goal, and so our story begins with Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage.

The Hidden Leaf stands once again a proud village of the Land of Fire, the peaceful air floats quietly through every road, pathway and little insignificant sidewalk, but one thing always remains, the cheerful morning chatter of the villagers enduring their daily tasks.

Towards the welcoming gates stood the Hokage's mansion, and from the small crafted window looked Naruto Uzumaki, a grin worn onto his face, his coat ruffles carried by the sweeping wind. "So I'm finally here, standing where all five legendary Hokage stood: The God of shinobi Hashirama Senju and his Brother Tobirama Senju, The Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi, my dad Minato Namikaze and Granny Tsunade herself," Naruto whispered to himself, reminiscing over old memories, "I can't believe I actually made it..." The Moment was briskly interrupted by the Uchiha Avenger, none other than the Hokage's right hand man, Sasuke Uchiha, "Morning Dobe, you may be Hokage but that doesn't change a thing, you're still a hyperactive knucklehead ninja who's not getting any special treatment off _me_!" He took the scarlet hat beside him and flunked it onto Naruto's head, "There you go, _Lord 6__th_!"

"Jee thanks, hey Sasuke come over here, doesn't looking over Konoha bring back memories?" He beckoned as Sasuke stood alongside him.

The Uchiha laughed quietly thinking off the early days of Team 7. "Yeah, I guess it does, who would've thought you'd end up marrying the head of the Hyuga clan, you were lucky there".

"I was." Naruto beamed his usual cheeky grin, inherited from his Sensei Jiraiya, appeared across his matured face. After all this time a lot had changed, Naruto had married the beautiful Hinata Hyuga and now was a father himself to a strong mischievous son, Zabuza named after the Swordsman who gave him his nindo, and a cute ramen-loving daughter, Hiyama. Life was bliss and carefree for the time being; but only time will reveal a shinobi's destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: **__**Unmei Kuronikuru**_

**ナルト：運命クロニクル**

_**Chapter 2: The Uzumaki-Hyugas**_

Springtime was surely the essence of Konoha's beauty, the pure camellias had grown in harmony alongside the vibrant freesias, and the sweet aromas of picnics arose into the air. Today was ordinary but Naruto had a spring in his step as he took to his duties as Hokage, his wife stood in the longue to greet her lover, "Good Morning Naruto," She planted a gentle kiss onto his cheek as their children rushed into the room interrupting the peace, "Good Morning Pa! Can I come with you today around Konoha, after all I'm the strongest ninja there is so I can be your right hand man!" Zabuza shouted proudly. "You? Haha don't be stupid!" His bold young sister Hiyama retorted, "If anyone could protect Daddy its Sasuke... He's so amazing dattebayo!" She clasped her hands in a dreamy position and blushed. Zabuza clenched his fists wearing an angry expression.

Naruto quickly intercepted as he rolled his eyes, "Now you two behave, Zabuza being so boisterous and boasting all the time will never make you a good shinobi will it? And Hiyama... How many times do I have to tell you that Sasuke is 23 years older than you, AND A FULL GROWN MAN... Damn Uchiha even stealing my daughter's heart dattebayo!"

Hiyama was unfazed still in the same fixated position, Hinata placed her hand to her mouth as she giggled, "Calm down she's only 7! Zabuza you have training to do so you can't go with your dad today, now get going Naruto or you'll be late!" Again she planted a kiss onto Naruto's cheek and passed him his headband. "Right, yes!" Naruto replied getting himself into a fluster, he ruffled his children's hair and kissed his wife before stepping outside. He wrapped the smooth headband around his forehead and adjusted it. 'Let's get down to business' He thought to himself and began strolling down the street to meet his comrades. From all angles villagers turned hastily to see their leader as they waved joyously and shouted greetings.

Naruto acknowledged each one, he let himself relax and feel the breeze, with all his old opponents and threats gone, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi, what did he have to worry about? He came to a large clearing by his old flat and saw some of the figures of the Konoha 12 waiting for him, his eyes flashed excitedly, "My first mission to deal with as Hokage, I can't wait!" Naruto whispered to himself and ran to his friends ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto: **__**Unmei Kuronikuru**_

**ナルト：運命クロニクル**

_**Chapter 3: The Hokage's Orders**_

To Naruto it seemed as though nothing had changed but since the end of the war had taken place, all the teenage shinobi had surely grown stronger, wiser and definitely older! In front of him stood a select few of the Konoha 12: Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. After all a lot can happen over thirteen years, Shikamaru and Temari had finally found their feelings for one another and Temari came to find herself living in the Hidden Leaf with him, Sasuke had returned to Konoha a new man all those years ago and have married Sakura Haruno having three children, Rock Lee had been destined to be forever alone, Tenten was head of weapon manufacture and design, Hinata was Head of the Hyuga clan and had married Naruto, Choji had become a teacher at the Ninja Academy and Kiba sadly still looked for a girlfriend who'd accept him and Akamaru in the relationship and last but not least Sai had finally begun to learn what love was and married Ino Yamanaka, it seemed he hadn't learned how to keep secrets yet though considering everyone in the village knew the couple was extremely.. 'Active' in the bedroom, if you get what I mean!

"Well then, are we all here?" Naruto began pointing his finger counting silently the shinobi that stood before him, "Sasgay, Bushy Brows, Shikamaru, 4 including me right?" A dark, creepy voice emerged behind him, "Wrong, you forgot me Naruto, like you usually do, ever since the day you all forgot me when you went to try and retrieve Sasuke..." The startled Naruto turned round to find the eerie Shino lingering behind him, "Ah, no no! I didn't forget you Shimo" He frantically waved his hands trying to save himself. "Shino, S-H-I-N-O, you also forgot to mention what happened to me Narrator…" Shino pointed to the sky and hung his head in depression. Oh yes I did, back to the story then. Shino Aburame had weirdly enough married the stunning daughter of Kurenai Yuhi considering there was a 15 year age gap, how he got her I'll never know… It's so damn weird.

From his pocket Naruto pulled out a map on a torn piece of parchment and rolled it out for everyone to see, "This is a map showing the route between Konoha and Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand", he ran his finger over the map and pointed at the passage between the two villages, "we usually travel through Tanigakure in the Land of Rivers but a single ninja had been intercepting all shinobi passage stopping us supplying the Hidden Sand with information and necessary equipment and vice versa for a few days now, our objective is to catch the shinobi so Ino may interrogate him or her, understood?" All four chorused yes.

"Do we have any information on who this shinobi is? He must be pretty powerful to wipe out some of our strongest shinobi" Sasuke questioned. "He apparently specialises, in close range taijutsu and even worse he supposedly has the Byakugan, I haven't told Hinata yet though" Replied Naruto as he rolled up the map and placed it back into his pocket. "A Hyuga huh, you don't suppose?" Sasuke murmured, "Never mind."

A lone leaf fell silently from a tree branch above and landed neatly on Naruto's shoulder, he smirked as he picked up the leaf from his shoulder and studied it, "Hey Kakashi, I know you're up there so come on down, you're getting sloppy in your old age."

The silver haired copy ninja dropped gracefully down to the ground and put his hands up, "You got me." He said calmly.

"So are you up for the mission Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto pondered. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "Why not, it's been a while since I stretched my legs."

"Right then guys, let's go, we have a shinobi to stop!" He ordered as all six of them ran swiftly to the North Gate and entered the woods, something bothered Naruto but he couldn't put his finger on it, who or what was awaiting him on the other side of the forest?


End file.
